Remedy
by lul'a bird
Summary: Maka is having trouble sleeping, maybe soul can do something about it. my first one so criticize away I had to have up somewhere.


**I own nothing mentioned her soul eater, YouTube or whatever I may have mentioned with a copyright on it.**

Maka tossed and turned in her bed, not able to get into a comfortable position finally she gave up and just sat up in bed. Glancing first at Blair who (in here cat form) was lying curled up at the foot of the bed then at the digital clock on her night stand. '_1:30!'_ she thought surprised at how long she had been there in her infuriatingly hot bed. She sighed and slowly crawled out of bed careful not to disturb Blair who didn't even stir in her sleep and went into the living room. It was quiet and dark and frankly Maka was sick of it, she grabbed her laptop and powered it up then got on YouTube and put on some music she then opened up word and began to write. Maka had been doing a lot of it lately write it seemed to be a good stress reliever, but it wouldn't work tonight because she couldn't sleep not because of stress but because of her remaining energy. Maka could only explain it as being to inpatient to sleep, wanting tomorrow to come to badly, why because about a week ago she and Soul killed Asura and Lord Death was going to make soul a death scythe and that day was tomorrow.

"Maka what are you doing up" Soul said making Maka squeal and jump practically out of her skin, "Fuck Soul you scared the shit out of me!" she whispered angrily, a hand over her heart trying to get slow down "sorry didn't mean to" Soul said groggily walking next to her on the couch and sitting down. "Why aren't you sleeping it's a big day tomorrow, you need your rest" he said casually "Can't sleep so I'm trying something else" she said repositioning the laptop on her lap which had fallen to the couch when she jumped. "Writing?" Soul said leaning over trying to read what was on the screen, "Y-yes" she said turning it so that he couldn't read it her face turning a light red "come on let me see" Soul attempted to pull it back but Maka just slammed the laptop closed. "No! It's not finished" face even more red, "so I can see it when it is" Soul's signature toothy grin crawled across his face, "maybe" she mumbled, pulling the one headphone out of her ear. They sat there for a moment enjoying the silents

"So you can't sleep hu?" Soul said breaking the silents. "Yea just to giddy for tomorrow", she said neither of them able to make eye contact in the dark "why?" He asked even though he knew why "it's just that we've been waiting for this day for so long and now, and it was even before we got all the soul's so I didn't think I'd have to prepare myself for this" she stumbled over words trying to explain unable to make it sound right. Soul looked up at the ceiling absently "yea, but we've been through so much shit, we deserve it. Besides we still have to get the soul's just as a death scythe." Soul could almost see the events of the past year flash before him, all the pain all the joy and all the scares. Maka must have been thinking about the same thing because her eyes had wandered to Soul's chest or more specifically his scare even though he was still wearing his blue and white shirt. Somehow Maka could see it through the shirt, and her eye saddened. Soul saw even though it was dark, he could see her face and even though she looked sad she was still beautiful enough to entrance him. Normally Soul would be a little more defensive of his reasoning for that scares being there, but he simply put his hand on her shoulder, "A lot of shit. But we got through it and that's what matters"

Soul resisted the urge to kiss her, he had a crush on this girl from day one weather he knew it or not. He spent most of his time with Maka in denial but after they fought Asura he had begun to except his feelings but he still couldn't tell her, but now seemed to be an opportune moment to do something. Maka who was oblivious to Soul's feelings for her didn't even think much of dating. She knew subconsciously that she liked Soul but she never really spent time thinking about it. "Maka?" soul said making sure Maka didn't zone out "yes" she said looking up at him, "Have you ever tried to figure out why I really almost died to save you" he said leaning in close "B-because it's your job as m-my… my" she faded out as soul got closer "Did you really believe that" he said just before their lips meet. Maka, whose face was as red as a cherry, world came crashing down on her head but for some reason (even though she couldn't think strait) knew that it was a good thing. The kiss was no more than a few seconds but to them it seemed like an eternity, Maka could only sit there shocked as Soul got up and slowly walked to his room "it was because I love you". Maka was shaken out of her trance by his last words; a huge smile spread across her face and she ran to her bedroom, he_ said I love you as in he still did,_ she reasoned. But just before she got into bed she realized that she now had more energy than before. She smiled as she walked back out of her room closing the door quietly behind her

That morning Blair was mildly surprised that Maka wasn't there, she trance formed into a human and started for Soul's room for her usual antics. But when she opened the door she saw both Soul and Maka cuddled together. A faint smile grew on Blair's face, guess_ I'll be getting my own room soon,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door letting them sleep peacefully.


End file.
